Royalty
by bryblumer120
Summary: Re-did so it's easier to read...Total AU Set in medieval times RT
1. Choose

I don't own anything. If I did...why on earth would I be writing here!

"Sir, your going to have to pick someone!" Jeffery paced the elaborate room, pivoting in front of a golden throne. The prince sat in silence, watching the chubby man waddle from side to side. A headache was bound to happen, so he finally put a stop to the madness.

"Jeffery, if I must pick a suitor by the coronation, I will. But is it absolutely necessary?" The prince stepped off his throne, standing in front of the aging man.

Jeffery looked up at the young boy that was his soon-to-be ruler, as well as his friend. It hurt to force the boy that he almost raised to choose someone before he was ready, but he had no choice.

"Well you could always throw a masquerade or a ball to choose someone. Or you could go visit that lovely princess…who was it? Yes, Princess Madeline from Boston. I'm sure she would love to be your escort, Tristan." He bit his lower lip as Tristan swirled on his foot and began pacing as well. Jeffery knew Madeline wasn't Tristan's type, she was a sweet girl…just a little…daft.

Tristan walked up the stairs and slouched down on his throne, letting his head loll back and thunk against the thick chair. He surveyed the empty throne room, the red carpet, the beautiful tapestries hanging on every wall, the wide arched doorway, then shook his head.

Standing once again, Tristan walked behind the throne, lifting up the left corner revealing a secret door. Looking at Jeffery once more he said, "I'm going for a ride. Do not expect me until dark." And turned on his foot, leaving without another word.

Tristan rode towards the sun, galloping on his strong white steed, heading towards a near-by village. As he entered the quaint little farm town, the villagers looked up at him from their work and wares. He smirked, looking at the faces of all those around him.

As he rode further, he noticed the warmness of the town, and the eccentric qualities everyone owned. From the plump blonde woman with the raspy voice to the lanky odd man with the bandages, everyone excepted one another. Tristan's father did a very good job in establishing good town.

He was crossing the market, people clearing out of his way, when a dark haired short boy near his age came running across the dirt road, causing his horse to buck up wildly. The boy didn't bother to stop, and a beautiful brunette with the bluest eyes Tristan had ever seen came running across the road as well.

"Jess you get back here with that!" She continued swerving through the roads, not even acknowledging Tristan as most girls would. Intrigued, Tristan lead his horse in the same direction of the two villagers.

They ran into an open field, people laughing behind them, and towards a forest. Tristan kicked his horse into a light trot, catching up with the girl quickly, and rode at her pace as she raced on. Again not noticing he was there. Tristan was stunned, never been looked over before, and he desperately desired this beautiful commoner's attention. 

"Excuse me, Fair Lady, may I ask why you are chasing that boy?" He said, finally catching her attention. She stopped running and looked up at him, their eyes locking. Tristan felt his breath catch as blue met blue and was sure his knees would have buckled were he not sitting. The girl broke the connection, her eyes following the boy that was running in front of him.

"Perfect…now I'm never going to catch him. I'll have to wait until tonight to read it," She turned to Tristan, finally realizing what he was wearing, and how important he might be. She blushed crimson, dipping on her leg until her light blue dress pooled around her knees, "I'm sorry, sir. I did not realize what a fool I was making of myself. I'm sorry if Jess or I disturbed you at all. Um, I think I must be going. I…need to find Jess before he destroys my book with markings. Excuse me."

With that the girl began to walk again, in the direction of Jess. Tristan urged his horse to go forward. He leaned to the side, so his face was closer to the mystery woman, but she continued on.

"Madame, you were of no disturbance to me whatsoever. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" he said, wondering how this girl already fascinated him so much in such a short time. The girl looked up at him, biting her lower lip until she nodded slowly.

"Yes, my name is--"

"What is taking you so long? I would have thought you would have caught up with me by now." The dark haired boy, Jess, came out from the woods beside them, walking alongside the girl. He smiled at her, handing her the book, then turned up to Tristan. "Here. Who's he?"

The girl blushed again, looking up at Tristan, "That's the thing, I'm not really sure." Tristan smiled, turning more on his horse. "I am Tristan Janlen DuGrey the fourth." The brunette's mouth dropped open and her face turned red again. The boy seemed to be undisturbed by this and continued on. "DuGrey, as in, Prince? Oh dear…I really must be going."

Tristan shook his head in panic as the girl raced on, turning into the woods. He had to know her name. He was determined to learn her name. Prodding the horse in the direction of the beautiful girl with the round blue eyes, he raced into the woods. He led the horse on, passing a medium-sized lake with a bridge running right across it, and continued on.

The woods continued for some time and after 15 minutes of straight riding, he ended up back in the town. His eyes wildly searched the village, not catching any rich brown. Defeated, he made his way back toward the castle, almost running into another brunette with bright blue eyes, begging a scruffy man for some something or other.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please...with sugar on top? 


	2. Walk With Me?

Entering his castle, he strode forward until he reached his room. Flinging himself forward and twirling himself around, he landed on his canopy bed with a thunk. As he stared up at the red velvet, he thought about the mysterious girl that he met for such a brief moment.

There was something about her, an air of innocence maybe, or it could just simply be her beauty, but he was drawn to her. It was like there were strings around his heart and when he first laid eyes on this beauty, they tightened and began to pull. He shook his head, standing to change into his nightclothes, and get ready for sleep.

Lying in his bed his mind was replaying the whole 15 minutes he spent with her. It was a shame he didn't know who she was, but he was going to go back to that town until he learned. Final decision. He would learn who this girl was, get to know her, and if the feeling in his gut was right (which it usually was) and he could possibly love her, Prince Tristan Janlen DuGrey the Forth was going to make a princess out of the peasant.

"Jeffery," annoyed, Tristan sat at his dining table, his advisor and friend on his left twittering away as usual.

"You need to pick a princess your highness, soon, if you do not have a bride---"

"Jeffery, I know, I ha--" Tristan tried to gain the elder's attention, but it seemed futile.

" you forgo the throne. And you know just as well as---"

"Jeffery, please--"

"your father would not approve of that, and---"

"Jeffery, will you please stop--"

"we do not want your cousin Logan Hunts-something-or-other---"

"I know, Jeffery, just give me a--"

"the throne. He is much to irresponsible. And for another thing---"

"Jeffery! Will You Please STOP?" There was an awkward lull in the room as Jeffery's eyes widened and he immediately seized talking. Tristan took a deep breath before starting again, "Thank you, now I'm sorry for raising my voice, but you really do not quit are you aware of that? Now as I was trying to say before, I have a plan…I met someone."

"Really! Oh that is quite wonderful. Who is she! Please do not tell me it was Duchess Louis. She is quite the little vixen if I do not say so myself."

"No, um, I don't exactly know if you know her…she's from a far of kingdom that I haven't even heard of. Uhh…you know, across the ocean. Rich. Yes, very rich. And royal and beautiful. Jeffery, she is so beautiful! She has this deep brown hair, and big blue eyes…she's perfect." Tristan's eyes lifted towards the ceiling, a small smile across his face as he remembered what little he knew about her.

"Is she smart?" Jeffery asked, glad that Tristan found…someone. Tristan's eyes stayed toward the ceiling as he continued on.

"Smart? Yes she's smart. Brilliant even. She loves to read. Just yesterday I found her reading Utopia. And she's friendly and so innocent too. Perfect. And I just met her…" His eyes closed gently, thoughts about her flying through his head.

"What's her name?"

Good thoughts gone.

Tristan's eyes snapped open and his head dropped toward Jeffery. "Her…name…oh…uhh, look at the time. I promised to go…uhh…see…Mary. Now. Before lunch. Yes, I'm to go see Mary today, now, before lunch. I will see you tonight at dinner Jeffery." His eyes fluttered around, avoiding looking Jeffery straight in the eye. And then he turned, leaving Jeffery alone and confused as usual.

On his horse, Tristan galloped as fast as he could toward the town. When he arrived, he hopped off his horse, pulling it by the reigns and hoping to stand out less in his darker clothing. Unfortunately, it did not work.

Fluttering around the village, he looked at the wares and surveyed the people around him. There were couples every where, happy children, laughing adolescents. A plump red-head stumbled forward, dropping all the goods she carried in her hands onto the dirt road. The brunette he almost rode over yesterday came running up behind her, quickly picking up the pastries scattered all over the ground.

"Sookie, sweets, you know I love you. But you have to be more careful! We can't afford you hurting yourself all the time!" She placed the food on the near by stall's table, offering her hands to the red-head, Sookie, "One, Two, Three, up! Now lets go."

The brunette waved to many people as she walked on, and Tristan was oddly reminded of the mystery girl. But it was probably a coincidence that they were both similarly beautiful as well as enticing.

Tristan sauntered on, looking around and not paying attention to where he was going. He walked on and on, looking every where for her, but coming out fruitless. His eyes wandered the streets and he didn't realize he was about to run into someone until he rammed face first into a very tall, brooding boy with floppy hair and dark eyes.

"Excuse me." the boy muttered walking on. Tristan rolled his eyes. The blue orbs then landed on a small building with wide windows and a cheerful setting. Hoping to find someone that could help him, he entered, finding a small brightly lit pub. Tables were placed all around, and at the bar, sitting beside that dark-haired boy…Jess, a dark-haired girl, and the scruffy man that the brunette he ran into was chasing, was her, chatting happily.

He smiled brightly, walking forward, back straight, and simply sat down beside her. The dark haired girl looked over, obviously shocked, and offered her hand. "Hi, sir, my name is Lane Kim. What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

She looked over at Lane, her eyes growing large, her mouth dropping a little. Tristan chuckled, looking around, "Well, Lane, I've come to meet your friend here," he gestured to her, whose eyes grew wider and cheeks turned bright pink. Lane's eyebrow rose, and the scruffy man and Jess began to pay attention to the conversation too. Tristan locked eyes with the beauty before him, and continued, not breaking the connection, "My name is Tristan DuGrey, and yesterday I was passing through, and I happened to come across this beauty here." She blushed, looking away, Tristan smiled, glad to get a reaction, "and you see, your friend left before I got a chance to learn her name. And I just have to know it. So please, fair maiden, will you tell me your name?"

Her eyes grew, and she turned a bright pink color before looking back at him, "My name, is Rory." and that was all. Tristan's heart fluttered when Rory spoke, and he jumped off the stool, offering his hand to her as he stood, "Well, Rory, would you like to go on a walk with me, please?"

Rory's eyebrow shot up, and Jess and Luke both straightened, crossing their arms over their chests and staring Tristan down. He stood a little straighter, but when Rory tried to duck her head, he bent down catching their eyes again and bringing her head up to look at him. "Please, Rory?"

She nodded slowly, looking over at her friends before standing up. The scruffy man began walking forward, but Rory shook her head, "It's fine, Luke. I want to go. I'll be back before tonight. Just do not start anything until I'm there, understand?"

The scruffy man nodded, with a small smile, "alright, Rore," he turned to Tristan, his face automatically switching from soft to hard, "Protect her. She is the most important thing in this town and I'm trusting her with you. Feel honored. I don't care how rich your buttocks are, if she gets hurt in your protection I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"After Lorelei of course." Jess piped, talking for the first time since Tristan arrived. Luke nodded, then turned back to wiping down the bar.

Rory took Tristan's still offered hand, pulling him forward and out into the streets. His horse grazed the grass near the edge of the road, so Tristan lead Rory that way. When they reached the horse, Tristan jumped up, offering his hand down to Rory. Her eyes grew again and she shook her head, backing up a little.

Tristan extended his hand further, smiling, "Rory, please, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." She bit her lower lip, weighing the options, until finally she made her decision.

Review! Yeah! The little blue button is begging to be pushed! 


	3. Princess Please

Enjoy!

Grasping onto Tristan's hand, he pulled her up and onto the white steed. She daintily wrapped her hands around his muscular stomach, as he prodded the horse forward. Her grip tightened when he leaned forward, kicking the horse into a gallop, reigns in one hand, other clasped tightly over Rory's.

Riding towards the woods they were at yesterday, Tristan led his horse to the bridge. Jumping off, he put his hands up on Rory's waist to help her down. As she slid off the horse, her chest brushed down his, and Tristan still held onto her when they reached the ground. Her big blue eyes locked with his and they stood for a moment in silence, completely lost in their own world.

Rory broke the eye-lock, walking a little farther from the horse. Tristan came right behind her, dying to touch her, knowing he can't. She walked onto the bridge, sitting in the middle with her legs dangling over the edge. Standing on the ground on the right side, Tristan watched her as she dipped her hand in the water, creating small ripples.

Looking up, she smiled at him, laughter dancing in her eyes, "You took me to the bridge?" He walked a bit forward, sitting down across from him, his back leaning against the next post, "Yes, your point?"

She laughed at him, shaking her head, then looked to the sky, "Nothing…I just didn't expect you to take me…here." Laughing again, she looked Tristan straight in the eye, "So…what do you want? Because I'm sure there isn't much you could possibly need from me."

Tristan was the first to look away this time, trying to word things right. He looked at the water beneath him, Rory's reflection glimmering back at him. She saw that he was looking over her reflection and smiled softly. He caught that, finally looking back up.

"You…I'm not really sure. It's just, I want to get to know you." he said weakly, trying to word the truth in words she might accept. Telling her that he was determined to make her a princess might not be the best idea just yet. But he'd tell her soon.

Rory raised an eyebrow, looking over the man in the dark-blue suit with the golden tassels and the thick black riding boots minus scuff. He was everything her mother left, he was everything her family told her to avoid, he was everything Lane said was trouble, he was everything Jess tried to keep away from her, he was everything that Luke immediately threatened. He was everything Rory wanted, but knew she could never have. He would never care about some dirty peasant girl…but…why was he trying to know me?

"But…why?" she practically whispered, looking down at her beat-up boots, dirty dress, and worn out apron with the battered book resting gently in the pocket. The dress was so mussed from dirt and grass that you could barely tell it was blue, and the apron had holes from long days of work and play. She blushed when she realized this must be some sort of trick, or trap. No prince would want to spend time with someone so dirty and poor.

Tristan watched as she suddenly became self-conscious of herself, tugging on her skirt and dipping her head so her hair kept her beautiful face from him. Reaching forward, her brushed her hair behind her ear, knowing he shouldn't, but if he tried his hand would most likely spontaneously combust.

Her head slowly raised to meet his eyes, his hand gently tracing her jaw and cupping her cheek. "Because, Rory, your beautiful. I would like to get to know you."

Inching forward just a little, their faces close, but not close enough. Rory bit her lower lip, putting her hand on her cheek over Tristan's hand. "That's it? To get to know me…because I'm beautiful?" she whispered, and when he nodded she scooted in a little bit too. "Not just that," closer, "I can feel something with you," closer, "And I have never felt it before," closer, "I want to get to know you Rory," and they kissed.

Fireworks, Explosions, butterflies, stars, world-shaking, earth-shattering, heart-melting. That was the everything they felt from the one simple kiss. It wasn't anything to forward, just a simple kiss. Lips dancing together. But from the second Tristan's lips touched Rory, the world melted away with the rest of their reality. The only thing left was them, so together and at the same time so apart.

Easing away softly, Tristan ran a hand through Rory's soft hair, twirling a delicate strand around his finger. Rory looked into his eyes, finding nothing wrong with them, but knowing that it was all so wrong anyway. She scooted back, running her sweaty palms over her dress and standing quickly. Tristan leapt to his feet also, holding his hands out as she backed the opposite way.

"I…I…have to go." She walked backwards, quickly getting off the bridge. Tristan followed her, calling after, "Wait! Where…why! When will I see you again?" He turned and ran towards his horse, hopping on. He kicked his horse in the direction Rory left, the last thing he heard from her was, "You won't!"

This caused him to urge his horse faster, but the gangly trees and bushes became too much for his horse. Leaping off, he ran, seeing little flashes of brown hair or blue eyes. Dodging trees and hanging branches, he finally reached an open clearing where a small little house sat on top of the hill.

The tidy house's door was swinging slightly from Rory's sudden entrance, and he tenderly walked up the stairs to the door, knocking on the frame. No answer. Pushing the door slightly open, he peaked inside, hoping to get a glimpse of her. No one. Walking into the main room, he rounded the bend in the hallway, ending up in a small kitchen.

On the right of the kitchen was door, slightly open. He swung it open a little more to find Rory curled up on a small bed with a checkered comforter on top. He stepped forward slowly, sat on the bed softly, and began rubbing her back gently.

"Why did you run away?" he whispered. She sat up quickly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here!" she said, almost yelling, almost whispering. Tristan smiled at her, cupping her face in his hand and brushing away a tear.

"Why are you crying? Let me help." She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and she backed against her headboard, shaking her head. "No, no, you can't help. You…should….you need to…you should go." she whispered it, not looking him in the eye. Tristan shook his own head, scooting in again. "Why?"

"Because…you are…and I am…and you don't…and I shouldn't and, and…" Her eyes flew around the room, landing on the door. Raising to her feet slowly, she turned and walked backwards towards the door. Tristan leapt to his feet when he realized what she was doing, closing the door before Rory reached it.

"No. Tell my why you want me to leave," he said sternly, walking away from the door and toward the window by Rory's bed. Rory walked forward, defeated, and sat on the bed. "You don't even know me! Why do you care?" He looked at her, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

Rory began to stand, but, panicked, Tristan stood quickly grabbing her hand and spinning her into his strong torso. Rory's hands flew up, landing on his chest and he clasped his tightly over hers, leaving them to feel his steady heart-beat.

"Do you feel that? You make my heart quicker. No one has ever done that. Now tell me, maybe that's why I care?" He asked, bending so he can catch her eyes and hold them. Rory looked up at him, biting her lip.

"But... You are to be a great King very soon, and I will never become anything more than a peasant girl. I could never be suitable for you." She looked down in embarrassment. Tristan let go one of her hands to bring his to Rory's face and lift her chin up softly. He brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, shaking his head.

"No, that doesn't matter. I will make you my princess, Rory, you can be my princess." Smiling softly he waited for her answer.

"But, what if it doesn't work. We couldn't do it. Why does it matter anyway? You only just met me!" She bit her lower lip, fighting tears, as Tristan chuckled.

"You feel it too. That's where the tears are from. Please, it does not matter who your parents are or where you live. You are beautiful and you make me feel, and I may not know you, but I know that I want to know you. Please. I will make you out to look and act like a princess. We can even take your family, and extend them to be your Royal Family as well. Please Rory."

She bit her lip, nodding softly. Tristan beamed, then leaned down and caught Rory's lips in his own. The shock that went off was…electrifying, and they both knew that they could lie until they figured everything out.

The kiss ended slowly, Tristan's lips lingering a little longer than they should. Rory held Tristan's gaze, smiling softly, remembering the beautiful words he spoke to her.

Almost as quickly as it started, Rory dropped Tristan's arms, backing up. "Princess? What! You want to make me your princess! I don't think that's going to work. I have nothing that looks remotely like something a princess would wear and I don't know how to act or talk or walk and we don't even know each other and oh boy, what are we going to do!" Tristan chuckled, reaching his arms out and pulling Rory into him again.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he held her close as she lay her head against his chest. Kissing her soft brown hair, a shushed her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Your friends could be your court, and I could tell Jeff the truth, we could get you a patience of nobility, find some far off country for you to come from, and change your name to Mary." He felt Rory go ridged underneath him, then rubbed her back soothingly, stopping her bombard of questions with his own explanation. "I told Jeffery yesterday that I met you, and you didn't have a name…well you did…but I didn't know what it was…so I told him your name was Mary. But you don't really have to change your name…I wasn't serious."

She took a deep breath before stepping away. He kept hold of her hand, but let her move about the room. Rory walked over to the window, sat on the edge and looked out to the woods. "How are you going to teach me Tristan? What do you know about Ladies etiquette? Doesn't it take years to teach someone these things?" He knelt in front of her, sighing, and looked straight into her eyes, "I don't care. I just want you to be with me. I'll do whatever it takes, I'll tell Jeffery the truth…and he can teach you, and I can help I'm sure. Just, please?"

Rory stood up, walked out of the room(Tristan still held her hand), to the kitchen, and out the backdoor. They walked together towards town, hand in hand, and Tristan led his horse holding onto the reigns. He brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing her ivory knuckles delicately.

Review! I'll write more if you review! 


	4. Meet the family

To my splendid great wonderful reviewers...THANKS SOOO MUCH! I'm sorry this took me nine 1/2 millions years to write...but I kinda get a little sidetracked. 

They walked together in the woods, back over the bridge and into the town. People stopped to look as they're sweet Rory did the unthinkable and held hands with a boy none of them knew. The mystery man was vaguely familiar, but no one could figure out exactly who he was. Entering the pub, Rory dropped Tristan's hand and walked quickly over to the table.

Jess and Luke barely acknowledged him, but the three woman, Lane, the bubbly brunette he saw on more than one occasion, and the red-head from earlier...Sookie, looked him over. Rory blushed, pulling a chair over to the table they all ate at. Tristan, not knowing what to do, pulled out a chair as well and sat beside her. Luke and Sookie both stood, walking to the back room, while Rory, Jess, and Lane talked energetically to the bubbly brunette.

She looked at Rory with a smile on her face, "How charming is he!" Rory smiled up at what Tristan assumed to be her sister, judging by the resemblance, and thier uncanny connection. Then she blushed and reached for his hand.

"Um, mother, everyone. I have something to say...This is...uh...Prince Tristan DuGrey, and well...he wants me...us to...pretend to be from somewhere far away and be a royal court."

Tristan bit his lip...trying to keep from being murdered, and looked from Rory to her **mother**. The brunette was just about to say something, when Sookie rushes back out from the back room with a small but pretty cake in her hands.

Tristan knew that it must have cost them a fortune, what with sugar prices and flour taxes and all, and they were spending it on him. "This is absolutly unnecissary----ohfff" Rory shoved and elbow in his gut, cutting him off, then she nodded towards her mother and Luke.

Luke had helped her mother from her seat, first twirling the brunette in a circle, then bending on one knee while holding her left hand. Tears started to gently fall from Rory's, Sookie's, and Lane's eyes as Luke asked for Lorelei's hand in marrige. They were all focused on solely Luke's words, but Tristan couldn't break his gaze away from Rory's face.

Something about the peasant drew him to her, some...pull. Like a string wrapped around his heart, he thought, now we only have to turn her into a princess and we could be together forever. Soon it will be me on my knees at her feet, willingly bowing down at her feet, to spend the rest of eternity as hers.

The brunette nodded quickly, jumping into the now risen Luke's arms. They danced around the pub silently, lost in embrace, everyone watching them as Tristan watched Rory.

Hours later when they were all sitting around a finished cake, smiling, the brunette landed on the subject of Rory becoming a "princess". After hours of discussion, fighting, and Rory running off in tears, they came to the conclusion that Tristan could change Rory into a "princess" because that's apparantly what she really wanted, and Jess. Jess only to watch Rory closely. No one else, it would be too many people. Someone would say something.

Tristan gladly accepted this, finding Rory and telling her the news. She was slightly miffed that her family deserted her, but in the end she agreed, kissed Tristan on the cheek lightly, then walked into her room.

Early dawn the next morning, Tristan saddled Jeffery up, (Much to his dismay) loaded another horse with dresses and finery for their outfits, jumped on his horse as he lead the other two towards the tiny village. They passed the bustling streets, turning heads, but kept to themselves. Stopping in front of Rory's cottage, Jeffery scoffed in disdain, only to be silenced by Tristan's glare.

"This is to be kept secret. Absolutly silent, do you understand me?" He spoke stiffly, towering over the squat little man as he spoke.

Jeffery nodded with a squeek, then Tristan smirked.

"Good, wouldn't want to behead one of my friends now would I?" he said lightly. Jeffery's squinted eyes grew slightly larger, then he chuckled nervously.

"Of...of course not." He muttered, turning to the horse and starting to unload the dresses.

Tristan smiled, then ran up to the house, knocking on the door. The brunette, who he learned to be called Lorelei, opened the door with a smile, leading them in. Tristan beamed, walking into the small kitchen and sitting down at the tiny table where Jess and Rory sat.

He immediatly reached for Rory's hand, who snapped it back with wide eyes. It was hard for Tristan to remember that he wasn't supposed to touch another girl before marrige, unless they were either to be married, or at a ball or banquet of some sorts. Manners make no sense, they're just a big jumbled mess.

Rory finally spoke after a minute, "So did you figure out how we're going to be introduced into society?"

"Yes, actually. A ball. A grand ball with all the woman in the kingdom. You of course will come late, walking in through the staircase just as the music stops. All eyes will turn to you, I will immediatly come to your side, fascinated by your beauty, we will dance the night away, then you will offically be introduced into soceity as Lady Gilmore of Canada, the new lands across the sea." He finished with a smirk, leaning back into the chair.

Rory's eyes grew, then she looked at her grubby feet, "Oh. That's...complicated isn't it?"

"Nonsense dear lady! My your are beautiful for a peasant girl," Jeffery said, bustling in and lifting Rory off the chair, "You really are exquiset. (Spell?) It won't be too hard to clean you up. Your eyes, Tristan you really do find the prettiest maidens...Now where to start?"

Okay it's a little choppy and stuff...but still. Sorry it took me so long to update! P.S. I'm not from Canadia...but gosh darn it! Those Canadians are soooocool,with they're syrup and popcorn and Frenchness! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
